Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging optical lens assembly, an image capturing unit and an electronic device, more particularly to an imaging optical lens assembly and an image capturing unit applicable to an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of electronic devices having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have reduced the pixel size of sensors, and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
The optical systems have been widely applied to different kinds of electronic devices, such as smart phones, wearable devices, tablet personal computers, dashboard cameras, surveillance devices, sport cameras and aerial photographic cameras, for various requirements. However, the conventional compact optical system is unable to satisfy the requirements of wide field of view, compact size, low sensitivity to environment and high image resolution simultaneously. Thus, there is a need to develop an optical system featuring a wide viewing angle, compact size, minimized environmental effects and high image quality.